Contemplation
by Dyearts
Summary: Kaiba must decide whether or not if he should leave the person he loves and lose her forever or stay with her. read to find out which one he picks. one shot. KaibaxAnzu


A/N: hey it's just a one shot I decided to create so read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Yugioh. If I did, I would be on an island right now.

Oh yeah and I don't own Coldplay's "Speed of Sound" which by the way is a very cool song.

XXXXXXX

Seto Kaiba sat on the bench in Domino Park thinking about the recent events in his life. He wasn't proud of them but that would be because they weren't good. He sat stiffly on the chair with a cold look on his face that could bore a hole in the toughest of man.

He changed his position with his hands now covering his face trying to hide something he didn't want people to see. He didn't want people to see the cold hearted bastard that everyone knew him as fall on his hands to defeat. He didn't want people to see it because he himself didn't believe it. He was defeated by an emotion he wouldn't have acknowledged a couple of months ago. An emotion he never thought he was capable of, an emotion he thought he could never give, an emotion he thought he could never feel.

_How long before I get in_

_before it starts before I begin?_

_How long before you decide _

_before I know what it feels like?_

_Where to? Where do I go?_

_If you never try then you'll never know._

_How long do I have to climb_

_up on the side of this mountain of mine?_

He thought of many ways that he could suppress the feeling. He could just yell at the thing that was causing these emotions to happen to him but he knew that it wouldn't work. She knew him too well. She would know what he was up to. She would know that he was trying to get rid of her. She would know that he was just afraid of what might happen. Of him being alone, of her leaving him if he let her get too close.

He could also just leave the country and run away form the said person and the emotion she was emitting from him but that wouldn't work either because he would feel guilty for doing that to her. That was another reason why he wanted to get rid of this emotion. It made him feel guilty which was something he never felt. He, Seto Kaiba never felt remorse but somehow, someway, she was making him feel it. She was slowly turning him human which was something he didn't want….or did he?

_Look up, I look up at night_

_Planets are moving at the speed of light_

_Climb up, up on the trees_

_Every chance that you get is a chance you cease._

_How long am I gonna stand?_

_With my head stuck under the sand?_

_I'll start before I can stop _

_Or before I see things the right way up_

Or he could always just accept defeat and let the emotion take over him. It sure as hell would beat having to come up with ideas for him to escape from it which was proving to be quite a lot of work. He could just tell her what he wanted to say and what she wanted to hear and be happy and accept it. He could just become a human being and become vulnerable to the emotions humans feel. He could just become jealous every time he saw her with another guy, or sad every time she hurt herself. He could just become worried every time she was sick and take care of her.

But he didn't want to. The past nine years of his life were spent trying to get rid of these emotions. He was now twenty one and he was proud of the fact that he showed no signs of emotion. He now knew what he had to do. He had to tell her tonight when he saw her. He had to tell her that he didn't care for her. He had to tell her that he didn't love her the way she thought. Tonight he was going to break Anzu Mazaki's heart and he would feel no remorse because he was a cold hearted bastard and that's what he did best.

_Ideas that you'll never find_

_all the inventors could never design._

_The buildings that you put up_

_all Japan and China all lit up_

_A sign that I couldn't read_

_or a light that I couldn't see._

_Something's you have to believe _

_others are puzzles, puzzling me._

He finally saw her walking over to him. His heart then skipped a beat for a second but he managed to calm down and place the cold scowl he wore most of the time on. As she walked closer and closer to him, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She looked radiant in the light. But he quickly shook the thought out of his mind. By the time she came and sat next to him, Seto Kaiba had his most insincere look on his face and if one were to see him then they would feel sorry for the poor girl sitting next to him even though she showed no signs of unhappiness…yet.

"Hi" Anzu Mazaki said to the CEO who currently looked like he was in a no bull mood. Kaiba stayed silent for awhile in what almost seemed like eternity. "Okay…. why aren't you talking?" she said. "You told me you had something to tell me so here I am now talk". The CEO turned to look at her in which she got scared for a minute since he did it so slowly, it almost look maniacal. When he finally decided to talk, he said it in a cold, cruel voice. "I told you to come here because I wanted to tell you that I…." and with that, he trailed off. " That you what?" Anzu asked him. "That I …" He said again in that cold cruel voice before trailing of. "Seto, can you please tell me what you have to say?" She asked him. He cringed when she called him by his first name and finally decided to get it over with." I wanted to tell you that I…I….Love you…and if you would marry me?"

_All that noise and all that sound_

_and all those places I got found._

_And birds come flying at the speed of sound_

_to show you how it all began._

_Birds came flying from the underground_

_If you could see it then you'd understand._

Anzu jumped up in joy and said "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you" and bent down to give him a passionate kiss that almost seemed to last all eternity until they finally let go due to lack of air. The two lovers then got up and started walking out of the park with Kaiba's arm around Anzu's waist and her head on his shoulders.

Seto Kaiba came so close to losing something valuable in his life but he figured it out before it was too late. And right now as they're walking away together and Anzu's talking about how she didn't want his ex prostitutes at the wedding or she would kick his ass, he was glad he didn't make a foolish mistake because it was worth it.

XXXXXXX

A/N: Well that's a wrap. I know this fic is a little late for Valentine's Day but it's still in the month of February so it still has to count for something. Anyway some parts of the song might not look like it fit the fic but if you look at it, it's quite metaphorical. Or that's what I like to tell myself. You're smart, so just go with it. Anyway, leave reviews. It would also make me happy. And now I'm away laughing on a fast camel.


End file.
